Marine
Marine labeled as The New Goth and The Gothic Girl is a character from Total Drama Hamburger. She also appears in Total Drama Oweguy. Biography Surprisenly for a Total Drama contestant, she is pretty young, for being fourteen years old. She is the second born in her family with an older sister and a younger brother who she can't stand. She gets along with her older sister well. Her older sister likes fasion and makeup while her younger brother likes trucks. When she was seven she started getting interested in gothic culture. She saw the movie Beatlejuice and liked it. With that, she became a goth. When she was eleven, she started watching Total Drama Island and enjoyed it. She like Duncan and Gwen the most. She wanted to join too and wrote adution letters to the producers. Eventually Oweguy came over and picked her for Total Drama Hamburger. Although she is shown as a loner goth, she is actually very shy around people. Marine is 14 years old in Total Drama Hamburger. She wears a purple shirt with a skull on it, short pants, and grey boots. In Total Drama Oweguy her appearance and personality has changed a lot. She is now 16 years old and now wears a grey shirt with a more angry skull, leather gloves, and dark green pants. She still has the same boots. Her body is different too as shown that her hair is shorter, she has purple eye polish above her eyes and her skin is tanner. She is also no longer shy and also began a love for horror films. Marine joined Total Drama because she wanted to show Gwen and Duncan how a young goth can do a reality show. Total Drama Hamburger In Welcome to Total Drama Hamburger, Marine was the sixth to arrive. When Chris came to greet her, she just said she came for the money meaning she probably doesn't like him. When both Duncan and Gwen were there she scooted over near them without them knowing. She was silent for the rest of the time. When it was time for the group picture the dock broke and she got soaked. She later got put on the Screaming Pixies team. When they were at the mess hall she asked Sunshine along with Yizzy if she gave out food other than ravioli and she said yes but mostly ravioli. They just shrug and leave. She later got freaked out by Owen's eating habit. Later she had to do her first Total Drama challenge ever. Go down a very tall water slide into a safe zone. In The Water Slide of Doom, The Killer Hobos jumped first and the Screaming Pixies had to wait. When it was DJ's turn to go he got very nervous and Marine told him to get it done with in a sweet tone. DJ goes down and makes it. When he gets on the beach he thanks Marine and gives her a kiss on the cheek, making her smile but also making Yizzy jealous. She then jumps and makes it as well. In the end, Owen was left and he made it to the safe zone causing the Screaming Pixies to win. They got a huge reward which was a pool, a hot tub, and snacks. Later, Marine was in the hot tub along with Owen, Gwen, Duncan, and Harold. Owen told her how she was awesome but told him that he need more time to know her but Gwen told her that they are liking her from the start. Duncan then says he misses Courtney and she told him that was a shame that she wasn't here. She continues to enjoy the hot tub with everyone else afterwards. Marine had a small role in The Bug Catching Starts Now! A bug infestation has appeared in the camp and the challenge was to catch the most bugs you can. She asked if they'll catch them with their bare hands because Chris always makes things tough but he had bug catching equipment. Later on after the challenge, when the Screaming Pixies were being reviewed she had catched a lot of spiders freaking DJ and LeShawna out. Her team won invincibility and she was safe from elimination again. Her role got a bit big again near the end of Dodge Rocks. The challenge was a dodge ball like challenge but used rocks instead of balls. Marine was one of the ones chosen to play for the team and lasted to the very end. Her final opponent was Justin. He taunted her being younger than the rest of them and it made her so mad that she threw the rock at him so hard it injured him badly. By doing that she wins her team invincibility and Justin was sent away for medical treatment. Her team once again celebrated in their hot tub while the other team had to mope about losing. Total Drama Oweguy In the first chapter Oweguy's Awesome Camp!, Marine was the second contestant to arrive after Chuck. She wasn't happy to be at Oweguy's camp and glares at him afterwards. Later when Flare arrived she thought that all the dares he did were cool and gave him a thumbs up. Plus when Katelyn and Amanda arrived and thought the camp was as cool as disneyland she told them not to get their hopes up and also felt something was strange about the Masked Warrior. Afterwards, Oweguy then took the group picture but it was messed up due to Dax sneezing and Pete slipping. After the pic she got put on the Screaming Hamburgers team. Later in the Hamburgers cabin she ripped apart a DVD player with a cookie jammed into it and when she put it back together it still worked, leaving Oweguy, Catherine, and Kuro shocked. Later after eating at the mess hall, the first challenge was announced. A hang gliding race from one cliff to another. When she finds out the challenge she goes "oh crap!" In Hang Gliding Race of Doom she didn't really talk much until near the end. She along with Kuro were the first to go for their team. While they were flying Kuro got scared but they made it to the goal. Her team later won the challenge with a score of 6 to 2. Afterwards she listened to Kuro's story about his fear of heights which happened at a cheap nature park run by Chris making her a little upset about it. After the Hot Dogs elimination ceremony she saw The Masked Warrior in the bathrooms and noticed he was doing something suspicious. After he leaves she glares at him. In When Fears Attack she didn't have any lines. The challenge was to conquer your worst fear. Marine's was to stand near some cute animals. She was very nervous about doing her fear. It is unknown if she conquered it or not. In the end, even though her team member Jake failed his fear her team still won with a score of six to two. Marine started having problems in What Ever Happened to Oweguy?!. Due to Jake snoring, she didn't sleep very good. Throughout the chapter she kept looking very tired and kept drinking coffee. The challenge was to find where Oweguy was hiding. Marine ended up in the woods and encountered the Dark Phantom for the first time, not knowing that it's also the Masked Warrior. It told her that Oweguy was in his fancy cabin. She then asked for more coffee and gave her some but once drinking it she collapesed. It was revealed in the end of the chapter that the Dark Phantom (in it's human disguise) put knock out pills in the coffee. She was then taken for medical treatment by Oweguy and Chuck. Marine was still under the effects of the knockout pills in Dancing with the Losers and Oweguy was trying everything he can to wake her up. At one point Oweguy tried CPR but when he was doing it her lips were closed and he ended up kissing her accidently, which was the exact moment that she woke up. Both were shocked but when Oweguy went to do the judging for the challenge she smiled at him when he wasn't looking. Her team loss a second time due to the combined performance of the Killer Hot Dogs dancers but she was safe that night. In Welcome to the World of Mutant Animals the challenge was to camp on an island with mutant animals for a day. At one point a mutant bee attacked Kuro and Catherine and she along with Flare killed it with their knifes. When it died a purple cloud came out and later saw more coming from an area. The purple clouds were created by the Dark Phantom, the creature responsible for knocking her out earlier. They later battled it and Flare defeated it by throwing his knife into its weak spot. But the Dark Phantom then caused a huge blast sending everyone flying off the island. No one won the challenge due to that they both arrived at the same time but the Screaming Hamburgers lost Chad due to that he got very injured by getting attacked by mutant beavers and geese. Afterwards Marine tells Kuro that she thinks they haven't seen the last of the Dark Phantom and back on the island it shows the Dark Phantom being revived. Marine didn't appear in TDO Aftermath #1 because it was an aftermath episode and she was still competing. In The Even Bigger Sleep Oweguy gave everyone a night off in order to trick them into getting very tired. Everyone watched movies all night while Marine wrote love letter and later went to sleep. The Masked Warrior knew that Marine was a skilled player so he told Chuck who was in a secret alliance with him to give her knockout pills to make her fall asleep. However, Flare noticed the pills behind Chuck and Marine charged at him. At first Marine thought that it was Chuck who gave her the pills before but he told her that it was the Dark Phantom. After she put him down he prepared to give her the pill but was saved by Flare who dropped a rock onto his head. The Masked Warrior was very upset about this and accidently reveals the secret alliance result in him getting knocked out. With Marine and Flare the last ones left on the team who were awake, the Screaming Hamburgers win. In Box-O-Rama the challenge was a wrestling tournament and Marine was one of the fighters. During round one she battled Pat and easily defeated him. In round two due to that the Masked Warrior was the only contestant of the Killer Hot Dogs still fighting she had to fight Kuro but she easily defeats him and moves on to the final round against the Masked Warrior. He was a strong opponment and he punched her straight into wall resulting in her getting a black eye. Also at one point the Masked Warrior destroyed the roof which fell on Marine which possibly killed her but she survived by stealing a power pack that the Masked Warrior had that made him stronger and with that she defeated him but it also was revealed to everyone that the Masked Warrior was the Dark Phantom who lost his human disguise. Oweguy told him he was eliminated and tried to capture him in an unbreakable dome cage but it steals the power pack, recovers and escapes into the sea with no sign on where he went. However, due to that Marine won the tournament the Screaming Hamburgers win the challenge. In One Hosts' Trash is Another Contestants' Treasure Marine still had the black eye she receieved in the previous challenge and worries it might be permanent. The challenge was to find a treasure chest deep on the ocean floor. While everyone argued on who should pilot the sub Marine was already in the pilots seat asking if they were coming or not. Later Flare got upset because the sub was to slow and pushed Marine out of her seat but luckily was caught by Kuro. Everyone told Flare that the sub isn't supposed to go very fast but he made it very face but ended up destroying the sub. Now on foot the team got attacked by a shark but found the chest and got back to the surface. However they were shocked to see that the chest contained nothing and Flare went nuts. When the Killer Hot Dogs team said that they couldn't find the chest Marine told them that they wouldn't like what's in it anyway. Trivia *Marine was the fan character the author drew that was not a re-color. *Out of all the new characters in the story (excluding Sierra, Alejandro and Yizzy) Marine is the only one to be on the Screaming Pixies team. *DJ kissed Marine on the cheek in chapter two causing her to smile meaning she might have a crush on him. *Marine's look in Total Drama Oweguy almost looks like Nikki from 6teen. *Marine is scared of cute animals because she's a goth. *Marine is the only character in Total Drama Oweguy so far to swear. She said crap twice so far.